pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shark of Danville Harbour
When Candace was seven, she hated the Harbour Days Festival. Even with her little 1 year old brother Phineas toddeling around everywhere (this was before Linda and Lawrence got together) she was still bored. Her dad had went missing earlier that summer, and he had been an actor for the festival. But now, the enjoyment was just gone. Candace snuck away from her mom as soon as she could. Phineas (he ADORED Candace back then) followed her. Candace sat on the dock, and kept whispering "Dad, where are you?" Phineas tried to sit too, but the deck was slippery and the toddler fell into the drink. "Phineas!" Candace cried. She jumped in after the little boy. He was sinking, he couldn't swim. Candace wasn't the best of swimmers ether. He sank lower and lower, until he fainted. Candace kept swimming as the unconsous baby sank to the bottom of the harbour. Soon, Candace fainted as well. When she awoke, she was on a dock, in a old time dress with Phineas. He was wearing overalls and a long sleeve shirt. He had a cute little hat. "Constance! What were you thinking?" Mom asked. "Constance? I'm Candace!" Candace said. "No, you're Constance. Oh, you must of hit you're head hard. Why did you jump into the harbour?" Mom asked. "I had to save Phineas" Candace exclaimed. "That's Patrick, not Phineas" Mom said. "Okay then, Patrick. I had to save Patrick" "While the Shark of Danville Harbour is loose? You're crazy!" "Sorry! I was just trying to save my brother!" Candace walked away and head towards music, carring Phineas in her arms. She started to dance and sing along. "Won't you gather round and hear a tale Of the shark of Danville harbor? Who terrorizes our people. Can you just imagine this? If it's sharks you want to know about You're bound to end up smarter 'Cause though technically a vertebrate They're cartilaginous The monster came upon me And it's eyes as black as coal His jaws so big that I could see His molars and incisors He came at me and of our bladders we did lose control But he ate a politician and a curriculum adviser He bit my leg off while on deck. I thought that was dead I'd never seen his like before This scared me half to death We lost control again, there were a long line for the head But here he shall forever roam until we drive him out to sea! But here he shall forever roam until we drive him out to sea!" Candace walked up to a girl holding a baby just as she was. "Hi I'm Can-Constance" Candace said "I'm Anastasia" She said. "Who's you're sister?" Candace asked. "Her name is Virginia. Who's your brother?" Anastasia said. "Phine-Patrick" Candace said. "How come you seem to mess up you and your brothers names?" Anastasia asked. "My real name is Candace, my brother's name is Phineas and I'm from the future. Phineas slipped into the harbour, and I went after him and when I woke up I was here!" Candace said. "IN THE HARBOUR?" Anastasia asked. "In the future, the shark is gone." I said. "Oh Yay!" Anastasia cheered. "How will I get home though?" I can't drop Phineas in the water and swim after him, the shark will get us!" I said. "I don't know" Anastasia said. "EXTRA EXTRA! MEN TRAPPED IN MILLERS COVE!" A newsboy said. "Millers Cove... POTS AND PANS! I GOT IT!" Candace cried. She gave the singers new words for them to sing. Then she jumped onto a ship and got everyone's attention. "ALL WOMANFOLK COME HERE AND BANG YOUR POTS AND PANS!" Candace yelled. They did as they were told, and soon the shark was driven out to sea. "WE DID IT!" Everyone cheered. After the exitement, me and Anistasia sat on the dock. "I guess this is goodbye.." Candace said. "Yeah..." Anastasia said. Candace dropped Phineas into the water and recreated that moment. When they both fainted, Candace woke up in a hospital bed. "Honey, are you alright?" Mom asked. "I think..." Candace said. "Is Phineas okay?" "Yes, thanks to you. You saved him. If the lifeguard didn't see you jump in, he never would have looked for Phineas." Mom said. Candace smiled, gave her mom and her brother a hug (a nurse brought him in) and whispered the song from old Danville, and that's Candace's adventure in Old Danville. Phineas is too young to remember it, and Candace never brings it up because it's nuts. But if you ask her, she just may tell you. THE END Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works